


[扉泉]吐真剂

by ComeHomePerry



Category: buxiangdaquanzimingzi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeHomePerry/pseuds/ComeHomePerry
Summary: HP设定。
Kudos: 10





	[扉泉]吐真剂

“……总之事情就是这样，”宇智波泉奈叹了口气，拍拍旁边已经快要哭出来的宇智波镜，尽量放柔了语气，“别自责啦小镜，是我自己没注意才喝了你做的吐真剂的，不是你的错。”

“对不起小叔叔！对不起扉间老师！”镜带着哭腔说，“我不该偷偷制作魔药的！更不该把没贴标签的魔药瓶放在公共休息室！小叔叔我错了！”  
“行了，”千手扉间拿着宇智波泉奈喝剩下来的魔药，用黄铜勺子取了一勺，闻了闻味道，皱起眉，“不是什么大事，镜你的配方没问题，但是剂量把握还有问题，回去把《药用魔法植物详解》的前三章抄十遍。”  
“是！”宇智波镜大声答应了一声，又对宇智波泉奈用力鞠了一躬，这才推开办公室的门跑走了。  
“看看你教的好学生，”一直到镜的脚步声消失，泉奈才转过头瞪了扉间一眼，宇智波镜做的吐真剂显然只是误打误撞之下做出来的半成品，药物的副作用让他不自觉地觉得焦躁又心烦，总是忍不住想说点什么，“我真是毫不意外你会教三年级的小鬼们学这个。”  
“我可没教过他这个，是他自己看书学的，”扉间反驳，一边用魔杖敲了敲箱子，雕刻着千手族徽的箱盖自动打开，药罐依次从箱子里飘了出来，整整齐齐地挨个在试验台上排好，扉间伸出手示意，泉奈不情不愿地抬起手，让他用针在自己指尖扎了一下，取走一点血样，“倒不如说是你警惕性太低了，你是小孩子吗，随便什么东西都往嘴里放。”  
“如果回到学校里我都得随时保持警惕，那我干脆别活了，”泉奈烦躁地说，重重地把自己扔在实验室墙边放着的沙发上，“我今天追着辉夜那边的人从码头一直追到钟楼跑过大半个木叶市才把他扔进审讯室，过会儿还要去加班连夜从他嘴里撬出点什么东西才能让那群高高在上指指点点点的长老晚上能睡得安稳点，你知道你学生这瓶东西耽误了我多少时间吗？还有你……算了，当我没说。”意识到自己居然喋喋不休地对扉间抱怨了这么一大堆之后，泉奈后知后觉地闭上了嘴，泄愤似的从旁边扯了个抱枕抱在怀里。  
“我还从来不知道你内心戏这么丰富，你是十三岁小女生吗？”扉间评价，把一勺水蛭干粉末倒在天平上称量，“不过你倒是很少跟我说这些。”  
“我上个月就已经过了二十六岁生日了，而且我跟你一个魔药课教授说这些有什么用？我可不想让你觉得我一个人搞不定这些事情，”意识到自己无意识地回答了扉间的问题——即使那根本不能算是一个问题——泉奈对他怒目而视，“你能少说两句废话吗？专心做你的解药，你要敢把今天这事说出去你就死定了。”  
“算是给你个教训，下次别蠢到去喝来路不明的饮料，”扉间说，微微偏偏头，挤出来的薄荷汁擦着他的发梢顺利飞到坩埚里，他扔了根搅拌棒进去，让它自己欢快地扭来扭去把药粉和药汁搅拌均匀，锅口噗地冒出一团粉红色的烟雾，“吃午餐了吗？”  
“没有，”泉奈回答，“我知道那瓶药是什么玩意有以后就立刻来找你了，之前我还以为那就是瓶普通果汁，结果一路上遇到有人提问题，不管是不是在问我，只要我听到了就会情不自禁地去回答，我还以为是我太久没跟正常人交流了所以……我再警告你一次别再问我问题了！”  
“没人管你想什么，”扉间翻了个白眼，“只是问你没吃的话一会儿要不要出去吃。”  
“不……”泉奈一个不字刚出口就觉得压力陡增，心跳疯狂加快，药剂的作用在他血管里燃烧，逼得他不得不改口，“好吧。”  
“到底去不去？”扉间莫名其妙地瞥了他一眼，在衣服口袋里摸了摸，摸出最后一包巧克力蛙扔给泉奈，“先吃点零食垫垫。”  
“去，”吐真剂强迫他只能说真话，即使泉奈自己发自内心不觉得自己在说谎，“虽然每次我们两个一起出去吃饭的时候我都会因为餐馆和点菜这种小问题跟你吵一架但是其实我觉得你品味也没那么差，有时候我自己在外面也会去尝尝你喜欢的那些菜但是……【和谐词】”  
“……你这发言真是让人意外。”  
“所以我说别问我问题了！”泉奈怒气冲冲地训斥他，以一种堪称凶狠的气势一把撕开了巧克力蛙的包装袋，粗暴地把包装纸和卡片揉成一团。  
扉间识相地闭嘴，不再招惹正在气头上的泉奈，专心捣鼓解药去了。一时间整个实验室里只有各色药粉和药水行云流水地从罐子里冒出来，落在坩埚里发出沙沙的响声，搅拌棒叮叮咚咚地搅着药水，扉间打了个响指让火势转小，慢慢地煨着药汁。  
“你说吐真剂的配方不是你教镜的？”泉奈百无聊赖地嚼着巧克力，甜味稍微抚平了他的情绪，“这孩子天赋不错吧？”  
“除了审讯之外这种魔药用处不大，没什么教学意义，”扉间说，“如果镜以后有意向像你一样做傲罗，到时候再学也不迟。”  
“你可真没好奇心，”泉奈撇撇嘴，“你就不想知道你别人有没有骗你？”  
“想不出来有什么意义，”扉间说，从火上把药锅端下来，小心地将里面的药水倒出来，“如果要维持人际关系就离不了谎言，再说别人有没有说谎我还是有点信心能看出来的。”  
“还真像你能说出来的话，”泉奈吐槽，“不过你说维持人际关系要靠谎言是什么意思？”  
“难道不是？”扉间耸耸肩，把两瓶色彩斑驳的药水混在一起，“举个最简单的例子，比如——我想想，比如说问你对我有什么看法，就算你再没礼貌也得……算了，你还真就是那种会直接把‘你问这个是想自取其辱吗’的真心话说出来的没礼貌的人。”  
“才不会，”在意识到自己说了什么之前泉奈就脱口而出反驳，“我喜欢你。”  
话音落地，两个人都僵住了一瞬，扉间一下没拿稳药瓶，倒了一大半的药水在另一个瓶子里。砰地一声，两种药水在瓶子里噼里啪啦地剧烈反应，井喷似的咕嘟咕嘟地溢了出来。  
解药实验宣告失败，扉间却没顾上，他把药瓶一放：“你刚刚说——”  
“无声无息！”在他能说完一个问题之前宇智波泉奈迅速地从衣兜里掏出魔杖指着他，大声念出了禁言咒。  
世界安静了。


End file.
